


In the heat of it

by VareTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: In-Heat, M/M, Minor Violence, MxM action, Roughplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VareTrash/pseuds/VareTrash
Summary: Inpired from the minds (well, loins) of the good ole 99th, we contemplated the scenario of Yondu coming in to season on an annual basis...Following is a shameless snippet I wrote to accompany that idea.





	In the heat of it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is basically a walkthrough of an MxM porno... no I will not apologise XD  
> This is straight up smut... there is no definitive ending so use your imagination :3c  
> Tags and warnings were given

It was that time of year again, the first signs were evident... The smell, the mood, the constant power naps. 

 

The guardians had run off on an ‘extended mission’ which they claimed may take a few weeks, leaving only two members left on ship. 

 

At first Kraglin was wary and lay low, act too soon and he was bound to suffer a backlash from an even more hormonal and cantankerous Captain than usual. So he waited, pottering about doing his usual duties he rarely crossed paths with Yondu except at meals and the odd encounter on the flight deck, to which he was met by growls and enraged fits, cusses about useless crew jumping ship to avoid him.

Days were slowly passing as the smell and growls grew in intensity wherever he went. Yondu began thrusting into his own hand to curb the tension that was building, but Kraglin waited for him to make the first move. Surely it was nearly time! 

This night Kraglin lay in silence and darkness on his bunk, listening to the sounds of the vents and engines. He began planning in his head how this season was going to pan out, the last had left the both of them severely worse for wear and he knew once he’d gotten a good taste of that musk all reason was going out the airlock. He was telling himself he’d restrain himself, only do the minimum to keep his captain appeased, but then... the door opened.

 

He shrunk back under the covers, peering over to see Yondu’s silhouette standing in the doorway, and by the contours of his body, stark naked as nature intended. Scent wafted around the room as Kraglin tried to stop inhaling through his nose. He closed his eyes and stuttered under his breath as Yondu began to stride through the darkness, scraping his nails along the wall.

 

Bracing, Kraglin slowly shifted the covers to expose himself. Firm hands grabbed his shoulders as he felt Yondu crawl over the top and through the darkness he could just distinguish the features of his face, he felt piercing eyes staring deep in to his own. Yondu lowered himself against Kraglin’s semi and teased his own cock along his stomach whilst rumbling deep in his chest. 

 

Kraglin whimpered gently as Yondu cupped a hand around his testicles and began to explore with his tongue. The scent was now so thick it was near impossible not to drown in it, he felt his eyes rolling back as Yondu found a nipple and began to play. 

 

Inhaling was a battle, by mouth Kraglin could taste the musk rolling over his tongue and dancing on his tonsils, by nose, his eyes began to water as the high tried to kick in. It suffocated his senses and his erection throbbed in to overdrive. So much for restraint!

 

Yondu felt Kraglin’s resolve wavering as hands darted to his head and pulled him up for a kiss, tongues intertwining as both arched towards one another. Yondu was already dribbling copiously from eagerness. He smeared a hand through it and grasped Kraglin’s shaft, stroking the length to the waves of the kiss, occasionally rubbing a thumb over the tip, pressing himself close in long, drawn out thrusts.

 

Kraglin fought to keep his own hands in check as he tugged feverishly at Yondu’s lower lip, but soon found them beginning to wander as the wafts radiated through his head. Yondu purred with delight as he was held, wet and pulsating with anticipation. Arching his neck closer he knew how to get what he craved... Kraglin couldn’t resist a bite of his neck. 

 

Kraglin hesitated for a moment at the offering, briefly coming to his senses... there was so little prep! He quickly shuffled down the bunk as Yondu made to lean in closer.

 

This diversion was met with a snarl of impatience and a hand trying to drag him back, but now positioned within a comfortable reach kraglin could set to work. He reached around, spreading Yondu’s cheeks and softly inserted a finger.

 

It was going to be a long week and he’d rather not have his captain in the same predicament as last year.

 

Fighting to keep his calm and ignoring his urge to plunge straight in, he angled Yondu’s hips down towards him and removed his finger to gather up some of the pre cum that was drizzled over his stomach before returning with greater and deeper enthusiasm. Yondu, still disgruntled by the delay, dropped to his elbows and leaned back into Kraglin’s hands, they were after all good hands and he was going to get a fuck any way he could.

 

As Kraglin worked, his captain propped atop him, there was more he wanted to do. Yondu’s low growls were reminiscent of a freshly oiled engine, but the leaking was that of one needing attention. Though he could barely see, the droplets falling on his chest meant little need for a map. Stifling a growl in his own throat he pushed Yondu forward and caught him in his mouth, sucking hard down to the base whilst stretching him and tenderly groping a cheek.

 

Yondu was taken aback by the move, given his growing state of desperation a suck wasn’t at the top of his list, but he wasn’t exactly going to refuse. Lifting to his hands he rolled his hips with Kraglin’s motions, tongue dancing over the tip and trailing his length, Yondu found himself reaching under to twist his fingers through Kraglin’s hair. The unkempt fluff felt glorious as he throbbed harder into that hot, eager mouth.

 

His smell was immense and Kraglin drank it all in combined with the sweet nectar that was Yondu... The bonus to being in season, he tasted like royal honey which added to the intensity of his own climax.  
Slipping a hand under from the front he pushed in a thumb and continued to drive with increasing vigour, Yondu’s nails digging deeper into the back of his head as he groaned from the amplified attention.

 

Soon the juice changed to an aching, impatient throb as Kraglin tongued greedily at the opening, he could feel the pulsations slamming against his lips, Yondu was practically ready to snap. Sharp nails pierced deep as one last thrust hit the back of his throat, Kraglin tried to get him to stay but he knew a fuck was what was really needed for release.

 

As he shimmied back up the bunk he hoped Yondu was in gentle spirits, but instead he was met with teeth and a roar of frustration, ‘Fuck me like a whore!’ he screamed and pinned Kraglin down with a forceful shunt. He was salivating, the tension now rolling off him in tremors.

 

The next step could be difficult! Kraglin felt Yondu’s joints lock over him as his head lowered to meet his. Unsure of whether he’d find a kiss or a bite if he drew his face closer, he instead risked hooking a finger in the side of Yondu’s mouth and yanked him sideways, exposing his neck. Lunging, he bit hard into the skin and lifted his hips to rub against the ache. The response was that of exasperated, but a subjective submission.

 

Slowly, Yondu rolled to lay on the bunk, Kraglin followed the course to reverse the roles whilst keeping a firm grip on the mouthful he’d claimed. He positioned himself between Yondu’s trembling legs and ran his hand tentatively along a thigh whilst the other clutched at his head to stop him from pulling free.

 

He could feel Yondu beginning to buck in defiance with every passing stroke, things weren’t moving nearly fast enough to satiate him, but Kraglin wanted to savour the encounter, the first of the season was always the most intense and he’d already given in to the musk, to heck with the consequences. 

 

He permitted himself to rub his cock against Yondu’s in a simulated mating dance, still keeping him held tightly between his teeth. His ears filling with ineligible noises between growls and whimpers as the thrashing beneath him intensified. He tried to curb the protest by pushing Yondu’s legs apart further with his knees, it helped... a little.

 

Yondu jostled to wiggle himself into a position he could reach his goal. Fog filling his mind with lust and fury as he balled his fists up, thoughts now translating into flailing arm gestures... Kraglin wasn’t going to get the better deal of this come the end.

 

But yet Kraglin kept pushing his luck, he moved his hand up to press against Yondu’s forehead whilst he slipped the other down between them and fingered the hole. It was still wet and supple, begging to be filled as legs parted further in long awaited welcoming.

 

Taking a chance he released his grip on Yondu’s neck, still pinning him by his forehead... He wanted to enjoy this moment of control however short. He listened to the sharp, panting breaths and the gradual onset of a growing snarl, so he pushed harder and wider with his fingers to try to counter it, his own cock beginning to drip with excitement. 

 

Yondu was now at breaking point, he was going to burst one way or another and like hell was he going to be robbed. He threw a hand up to grab Kraglin’s wrist, squeezing relentlessly as he removed it so he could lift himself, the other darting out into the dark. He caught the side of Kraglin’s face in a semi-punch and quickly fumbled for his ear, dragging him in nose to nose, practically roaring in his face.

 

Yondu was positively reeking as musk and heat spilled from his pores. The fumes made the hairs on Kraglin’s neck rise and he inhaled as deep as he could... the smell, the taste, the feel and the thrill... this was what the season was all about. As much as he told himself the frenzy wasn’t good for them, every year they ended up in the same place.

 

He reached down to his own erection and wiped his peace offering over Yondu’s, a trickle raced down the pounding length and cast off towards his thigh. His ear was still held captive, his face began to swell and the back of his head had small punctures. Overall Kraglin felt things were going well... so far.

 

He cast his attention back to the pressing matter, their faces squashed together and Yondu’s bubbling fury was something that couldn’t be avoided. He took one last breath before stuttering, ‘Ready?’  
The reply was quick as a heartbeat and furious, ‘...Chu fucking think?!’  
With that Kraglin’s ear was pinched free as Yondu dropped back into the pillow, both legs lifting in the air. 

 

Kraglin lowered himself and nipped playfully from chin to chest, each prompting a twitch as thighs and calves closed in around him, pressing him closer to the sweet spot. Hands returned to tangle menacingly in his hair and a quick boot from a heel to Kraglin’s ass finally sent him jerking inside.

 

It was warm and familiar, but also felt new and exciting in this heightened state. He could feel Yondu holding him as his cheeks clenched and he pushed himself to the extent the angle would allow. A chuckle issued from Yondu’s throat as the constrictor leg grip released and raising them higher to allow deeper access.

 

Kraglin took the opportunity to put some distance between them, wrapping his arms around Yondu’s knees he rolled his body up to his shoulders, shifting to his own knees so he could penetrate deeper still.

 

Yondu went wild as Kraglin drew back and thrust himself with such precision against the mother of all sweet spots, his own cock was squashed indignantly against his stomach, but he didn’t care.

 

He could feel the pressure hit critical as Kraglin picked up the pace, changing the angle just enough to keep him hovering agonisingly on the brink. This was what he’d wanted all along... eat, fuck, sleep, repeat he mused as his eyes began to roll back. He tugged harder at Kraglin’s hair as the adrenaline took over, nails raking against his scalp, begging for the finishing blows.

 

Nearing his own climax, Kraglin quickly needed to plan the finale. Play it safe and stay where he was, or join Yondu in the fray... 

 

He opted for the fray!

 

Dropping a leg he sprang forward, drawing the other up to his shoulder as he grabbed Yondu’s chin to steal a quick kiss through the howl that ensued.


End file.
